fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazuma Amane
Kazuma Amane (一真天音, "True Harmony of Heavenly Sound") or rather Kazu as he prefers to be called is a member of the Knights of Ravelt and functions as the Strategist as well as one of the Healers of the Independent Mage Group. Kazu has own goals within the group and that is to find the strongest possible opponent he can in order to test his brain against their brawn. Appearance Kazuma is usually seen sporting a grotesque grin and displays demonic features when he is either angry or disturbed. He typically appears confident and ready for a brawl, moreso than his allies, despite being the strategist and rarely having to engage in battle himself. He possesses brown hair and dark brown eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build. His attire usually consists of a worn-out shirt, a brown leather jacket, and plain pair of jeans, resulting in Kazuma looking as though he were your everyday teenager. Some days he can be seen wearing a dark blue over-shirt with white lining on the inside, a shirt he keeps as it reminds him of home Personality Despite his rebellious image, Kazuma excels in his schoolwork and aces his tests, often tutoring his less-intelligent associates. He also bases a lot of his thinking and academic prowess on what occurs around him as he is very knowledgeable and observant. Although Kazuma is socially awkward and tends to be anti-social, he does not actually dislike other people. Instead, he is fiercely independent and wary of others who approach him with ulterior motives. He is not above helping people who are really in need, and he appears to have a soft spot for children. In addition, he can be quite protective of people he cares for, a trait that many have taken the chance to use in order to mock him. Kazuma sometimes views himself as acting out of pride or arrogance and can be self-conscious about enforcing his principles or beliefs on others. However, even if he knows that others might not appreciate his actions or thank him afterward, if he perceives he is acting for the greater good, he will use all means possible to achieve his goals. Even as a child, he disliked playing outdoors and from middle school onward preferred to stay indoors where he used to read books in order to understand more about medical practices. Kazuma remained somewhat of a recluse as he neared his teenage years, although he began interacting with others more as he neared adulhood. Kazuma is generally a loner and has reservations about guilds, due to unpleasant experiences with people who sought him out only to exploit his healing capabilities. He is, however, a member of the informal group of Mages collectively known as the Knights of Ravelt and functions as its unofficial strategist and medic. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities ]]High Magical Energy: Keen Intellect: Enhanced Strength: Despite appearance and his position as a Strategist, Kazuma is a seasoned fighter. He has displayed a considerable amount of physical strength: when swinging around a town thug with a single hand. When throwing a punch, Kazu has enough strength to cause air displacement, capable of causing blunt damage to his opponents. His defense is just as strong, with him parrying a downward slash from a swordsman's sword with his bare hands without stepping backwards. Kazuma's strength is not limited to his use of fists, as shown when he could kick Sajin Hiyori, a strong and resistant fighter in his own right, knocking him straight through a wall. Martial Arts Expert: Training in martial arts from a young age, Kazuma possesses great expertise in melee fighting. His blows are noted to be both extremely strong and fast, and he's shown capable of flawlessly parrying and deflecting rapid barrages of enemy assaults. Kazuma has proven himself to be a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, capable of packing strong punches and kicks: he was shown attacking and hurting an expert martial artist such as Mikumo Tsuchimikado even without the aid of his Magic, and is able to effectively combine Magic and unarmed blows during battle. : Healing Enhanced Combat: Utilizing the overflowing life energy provided by Restoration Magic to enhance his physical strength to superhuman levels, Kazuma forms fists of healing energy around his own fists as he attacks. This feat allows him to shatter boulders and easily match the strength of superhumanly strong adversaries and fight them on equal terms. With every strike the radiance from his healing magic increases the opponent's body's vital process resulting in a rapid healing process. However, due to the abundant amount of healing energy able to produced by Kazuma, the opponent's body's recovery will quickly be reached, and it will begin to take damage. This happens because the body can only become so healthy, before essentially becoming "over-fertilized". Enhanced Speed: Kazuma's speed and reflexes have been honed to a great extent by his experiences on the battlefield, and they allow him to rapidly react to attacks, as well as to perform his own attacks fast enough to overwhelm his opponents. He was shown easily avoiding a surprise assault from Lilith Orochi, who suddenly came flying towards him at almost impossible speeds for anyone to notice. Sealing Magic ]] Kazuma is capable of utilizing Sealing Magic in order to produce several different kinds of "debuffs" for his opponent. When in a fight with teammates, or rather those that share the same common goal, Kazu prefers the usage of this Magic rather than engaging head-to-head himself. Spells Restoration Magic This Magic harnesses a power that Kazuma refers to as "regeneration". Restoration Magic allows him to revert both living and non-living things from their current state to a previous one, no matter the lapse of time which separates the two of them; a capability which can be used from a variety of purposes, being particularly effective when employed in battle. Kazuma has proven himself a skilled user of this Magic as he is capable of altering the state of plants, air and even human bodies. With his level of skill, when Kazu employs this Magic on himself, Restoration Magic provides him with one of its most valuable assets: it grants him the ability to almost instantaneously heal whatever injury he may receive, no matter its graveness. As the strategist to his group, this trait is invaluable to him and often catches opponent's completely by surprise. Kazuma has shown healing himself from small bruises and grievous holes in his body with the very same ease. The regeneration process can take place in various ways, from Kazuma's injuries rapidly closing to their almost instantaneous disappearance from sight. While offering great advantages, this instantaneous healing is not automatic as if Kazuma begins to lose stamina, the amount that can be healed begins to suffer the same amount. Utilizing Restoration Magic outward, Kazuma is able to repair damages to structures and can revert in inorganic objects back to its base materials or even fuse objects together such as trapping an opponent in stone to prevent them from fighting. By taking the blood of an ally or an adversary and forming it into a pill, Kazuma is able to convert their lingering Magical Energy laced within the DNA and restore it within his own body. This grants him temporary usage of the subject's Magic, allowing him to use their skills as though they were his own. However, the same negative aspects that come with their magic are subjected to him as well. Spells *'Dark Bribe' (悪賄賂, "Aku Wairo"): Kazu is able to use his Magic to increase the biological functions of his opponents by striking them with a blast of healing energy.. The application of this spell is very broad as it includes uses such as increasing the opponent's heart rate to exponential levels causing it to explode, or increasing the metabolic functions to the point where it eats the opponent from the inside out. *'''Endgame: '''One of Kazuma's powerful offensive spells with this magic. He first initiates this spell by placing one or both of his hands upon an opponent's body and reciting the spell's name. Having done this, a Magical Seal appears on the target as he proceeds to restore all the wounds that the target has ever suffered in their life. When employed on people who have fought and receivedseveral severe injuries during the course of their life, this spell is shown to be extremely damaging, causing excruciating pain which usually prevents the target from standing back up again. Category:Main Character Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Knights of Ravelt Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Characters